


Weekly Dinner

by sugarby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty-ish, Comedy, Crack-ish, Family Dinners, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: After Akashi Seijuuro experiences anawakeningof sorts following the Winter Cup, he begins a tradition of inviting his former teammates to his home every week for dinner. Old friends catch up, guests show up, misconduct ensues and sometimes they actually eat.





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by a comical British series.   
>  *Ideally set after "Extra Game" but readable after the Winter Cup.   
>  *I'll have unlocked an achievement if this makes anyone laugh.
> 
> I'm thankful to whoever reads this and I hope it's enjoyable! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuuro hosts the first official dinner which he plans to make a weekly routine though he knows not of the shenanigans ahead.

Akashi Seijuuro loses the Winter Cup and anyone who knows Basketball knows this is huge; it's one of those rare, hell will have to freeze over first, not even once in a blue-moon moments and plays itself in slow motion for the full effect of surprise, of stealing people's breaths and rendering them silent, of feeling the world's gears shift in a different direction.

Technically, _Rakuzan_ loses together as a _team_ and no one's ever won against them, but it's _Akashi's_ team and no one's won against him in a really, _really_ long time. He always said that his victories were predestined and that they would perpetuate; he wholeheartedly believed it was just how his life worked, no malice or arrogance always one-hundred percent intended.

But he _lost_.

It settles down the hungry demands for power and victory in his head a little, enabling him to see a clearer, better perspective of himself as just _one_ person in an undeniably larger world. He has an awakening of some sort. Scientists wouldn't know what to call it if they got a look inside his skull but nevertheless, something incredible happens.

Two, long in dispute personalities join forces in a permanent truce.

People who know Akashi Seijuuro know of his unbreakable will, his fierce strength beneath a chilling calmness, order and balance within chaos. They know caution, danger, that he'll do whatever's necessary for what he wants but now Seijuuro wants to reintroduce himself anew with bonds to retie that he severed or damaged when he thought they were only useless and restraining.

But this _isn't_ how the weekly dinners start.

"Good evening, Akashi-kun. And Happy New Years " Kuroko comes in through the front doors, wearing a parka-coat with the gift-given scarf from Momoi. His cheeks are faintly flushed but supposedly, if one asks, it's more from how surreal it is to be here in the Akashi household than it is from a battle against the cold. He unwraps the scarf from his neck and then slips off his coat, hanging both up on the hooks beside him on the wall.

"Good evening to you too, Kuroko. Happy New Years."

They shake hands.

"Your hair has grown back."

Seijuuro's eyes wander up to his hand automatically sifting through soft, red strands in thought. "Hair does that."

Kuroko smiles, "I like it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. The rest of us had no idea what you were thinking when you cut it."

"Yes, well that was a different time. I've since then—"

" _Blind_ , too. No mirror."

 _'Okay, that's enough'_. "Shall we?" Seijuuro places a hand on Kuroko's back and leads him through in to the living room.

Kuroko barely has time to look around and take in all of the Akashi household items—the materialistic evidence of what wealth and power can get you, and what you're surrounded with when you're lonely. Akashi had to have felt that in many ways even if he never actually confessed it. And Kuroko has never once been to his house before, along with Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara who are already present and waiting and anxious.

Seijuuro stands in front of them all, "During this time of year, our generation commonly spends time with families and significant others and yet you're all here. I appreciate it." He bows his head and everyone's speechless; there are no words for this rarity of Akashi Seijuuro willingly showing this much respect for another human being.

Eventually, Midorima makes a noise to clear his throat to speak, "It's no trouble."

"Huuh, but if we're talking about it, isn't it better to say it's because Aka-chin asked us to come?" Murasakibara comments, knowing the certain commanding presence that was and unsurprisingly still is constant around their former Basketball captain.

All Aomine knows is he would've found some way or another to get us here. Maybe they would've been swiped from the streets and tossed in to a van by a group of strange, buff men who would tell them nothing. Kise isn't picturing something  _that extreme_ but yes, there would've been forceful methods to get them all here together. As well as losing, the word 'no' and its meaning never reached Seijuuro.

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun." Kuroko directly replies to the gratitude that had been expressed, "We're grateful to be invited. Being with friends and family is a blessed gift."

"Speaking of!" Kise excitedly waves an arm around high, "I'm excited to see what kind of New Years gifts you've all got for me!"

"We were supposed to buy gifts for each other? _Oops_." Murasakibara clearly doesn't give a damn.

"It wasn't required." Seijuuro confirms, breaking Kise's heart further; he sobs in the background and no one looks at him twice.  
  
"Besides, Kise," Midorima props up his glasses with a finger and a familiar flicker catches the lenses, "Personalities are impossible to buy and harder to gift wrap." Agreeing with him are Aomine, who says Kise just needs a _muzzle_ , and Seijuuro, who smiles and says natural gifts that serve their purpose are the best.

Kise wails. "You're all so mean! Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi, help!"

Kuroko asks, "Kise-kun, do you not like useful gifts?"

"You're meant to be my _best friend_ , the one who comforts and understands me, not _conspires against_ me!"

Kuroko tilts his head innocently, "Am I?"

"Kurokocchiiiii!"

"On the subject of suitable accessories for dogs," Kuroko openly neglects Kise to start a new topic of conversation. His idea of 'small talk' if you will. He always could swerve from something with little to no notice. "If all of you were dogs, what bread do you think you would be?"

"What an idiotic question." Midorima says. "We're human so comparing ourselves to animals is absurd and etcetera."

"Really? Seirin's convinced that Nigou and I look very much alike."

"Doberman." Aomine actually gave it serious thought.

"I can't believe you actually answered that. While at the same time, I can. I refuse to partake in this nonsense, so don't bother asking me." says Midorima, obviously ambivalent.

Kise, like he hadn't been crying over claims to being gifted with dog accessories not even a minute ago, beams and says, "I'd be best in show! Don't 'cha think?!"

"There are certainly two types of people." Midorima deadpans because that's _not a breed_ of dog.

"Kise-chin would be one of those annoying, loud ones." says Murasakibara. "Like a chihuahua or a Jack Russell or Pomeranian."

Seijuuro says, "Lion."

"Correction, there are _three_  types of people." Midorima mutters.

"Then what of the people who ask redundant questions before dinner?"

Midorima's eyes cast sideways in a skeptical glare. "If you were paying attention, Akashi, you would know _Kuroko_ instigated this. Though I still say they remain saner than whoever picks a breed of cat in a topic restricted to dogs, redundant or not."

"Sit down for dinner before I make you all 'redundant'."

 _This_ is how the weekly dinners start.


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as simple as selfishly indulging in pre-dinner snacks and foolishly expecting to steer from the consequences, and oh, since it's Akashi, you know there will be severe consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't constantly neglect sleep to subject my dry eyes to my computer screen to much but still, I enjoy writing this. And I always have the series this is inspired by playing in the background.

Seijuuro’s notably excited to be extending an invitation to his first guest outside of the recurring five.

His change in behavior is what allows him to host weekly dinners where in which he casually talks, not judges, with his previous teammates. His oldest acquaintances. Well, supposedly now, he ought to relinquish the distance and call them _friends_. Huh, friends. He's never really had any before. Never once thought, in the past, he would acquire some because they weren't necessary. He's had rivals and competitors but nothing else.

It's a new feeling. And strange. And because it's strange, in comparison to how he felt in the recent past, it's taken to mean it's a good thing, so Seijuuro doesn't answer to his urge to gut the new, strange feeling out of his stomach. He'd have a bloodied shirt to wash and startled guests to calm and give an explanation to (but would they understand? They've likely never wagered to harm their own body part or organ, much less for a trivial matter like losing a basketball match, and even much less over an unfamiliar feeling they're experiencing).

Back to the subject of guests, Seijuuro's currently in the middle of inviting someone outside of the Teiko Middle School basketball club to next week's dinner. And he knows he's choosing to text rather than send an e-mail or letter in the post this time, but he retains his sense of formality. If Seijuuro Akashi cannot input a strong sense of business even when texting then he might as well never bother.

 

 **_Akashi_ **  
_Greetings._  
_This is Akashi Seijuuro._  
_I'm extending to you a dinner invitation._

If Seijuuro Akashi can't input a strong sense of business through his texting, then he might as well not bother.  
 

 ** _Mayuzumi-san_ **  
_U want me to b alone w u w/o witnesses?_  
_no thnx. I'll pass._

Mayuzumi Chihiro is later aware of the pun he'd unintentionally left but makes no extra effort to mention it's accidental occurrence.  
 

 **_Akashi_ **  
_I assure you that dining with me will not lead your being harmed._  
_If you're still unconvinced, I suppose I can allow you to attend on the same evening as my other guests._  
_And if you still are weary, I'm not above purchasing a light novel for you.  
_  

A light novel, because although Mayuzumi Chihiro's quite, blank appearance will always steer you to believe otherwise, he is quite fond of them. Read them in every spare moments on the roof in high school. Reads them now in the same way when he gets time off work or during his break where in which he'll remain in his contract and stay at his work-space but sit behind his desk and make his quiet-presence even more quiet and hard to notice and subjugate to scoldings and reeducation on efficient work ethnic. 

 ** _Mayuzumi-san_**  
_A bribe? How dare u_  
_I'm not that easy_

  
**_Akashi_**  
_I'll buy several for you._

 ** _Mayuzumi-san_**  
_I'll consider it._

The small part of the old Akashi that somewhat lingers in corners of his being brings a smile to his face at this victory.

   
**_Shintaro_**  
_I'll be arriving a little late tonight._  
_My apologies._

  
Seijuuro's smile dissolves. He hopes whatever reason keeps his guest back a bit is a good one or there will be severe—no, no. Seijuuro squints and shakes his head. No severe consequences. He is a changed man. He sends a reply and expresses disappointment, not fury, and hopes that Shintaro Midorima is well, not shaking in his shoes in wait for a heavy consequence.

Seijuuro used to make his teammates run too many laps around the school if they were late to club practice by even a second.

This, of course, is in the past.

Seijuuro walks in to his kitchen to inform his guests already present and on time, "Midorima just called. He's going to be a little…" he stops, seeing Kuroko, Kise, Aomine and Muraskibara all huddled round the island counter. His guests stare back with deer-in-headlights faces—excluding Kuroko who, on many occasions, retains a neutral expression. Seijuuro's eyes inspect the plastic bag between them all, open and sprawling out its contents which are wrapped candies, hard and soft, chocolaty and sugary and colorful. Seijuuro reminds himself of his conviction, that he's a changed man. 'Thou shall not kill' as it is. "Late. Midorima will be arriving a little late."

Someone swallows whatever piece of candy they kept in their mouths and it's loud in the awkward silence of being caught.

Seijuuro breathes first in then out first, "What do you think you're doing?"

They all straighten up on reflex of being on the other end of his commanding tone.

"Um," Kise starts, feeling it should be him seeing as he brought in the candy. And the others will sooner throw him to the angry mob than help. "Akashicchi, I-I— _we_ can explain, honest! This isn't what it looks like!"

Seijuuro's eyes trace along each of their faces, trying to guess if any one of them are as innocent as one can possibly be in a situation where they've been caught red handed and the evidence lingers on their sugar-dusted fingers, in their tongues, on their lips. He notices Murasakibara's hand reach for another piece of candy to have it smacked away, the candy dropping to the island counter with a click. "I asked the four of you a question so one of you had better answer."

They are fearfully silent, except for the small whine coming from Kise who's panicking like a small prey. He's easily the one everyone else will throw away and leave to be ripped apart by their furious host and he knows it.

"You _will_  answer me."

"We're inconsiderately indulging in snacks despite the dinner you've been preparing for tonight, Akashi-kun."

" _Thank you_ , Kuroko." Akashi says in a flat tone and thinks, _'Sometimes…that one,'_  because Kuroko Tetsuya continuously baffles him, always stating the obvious even when the situation looks gruesome for him. "Someone else explain or I volunteer you." They look among themselves, indicating things with their eyes in a failing telepathic conversation to decide who should take the bait. It's mostly Kise hissing against them in his own defense; he will not be the one they sacrifice, he's too pretty! "Very well. Kise."

Together, Kuroko, Aomine and Muraskibara take one big step back.

Kise is shocked even though he kind of saw this coming. He wants to protest and sob but supposes he ought to tell his story first if Akashi's going to kill him. "Okay, my last photoshoot was in a few different European countries and I checked out a couple different candy stores in my free time. I figured it would be nice for us all to have some."

Murasakibara licks his lips, "Mmm, it's pretty good, too. Kise-chin has a good taste for snacks."

"I think that's the nicest compliment you've ever given me!"

Kuroko says, "I'm _certain_ that's the _only_  compliment he's ever given you, Kise-kun."

"So mean! Anyway, Akashicchi, there's plenty left for you and Midorimacchi."

"Thank you for the generous offer. _However_ ," Seijuuro's strong tone tells them they've not escaped the danger zone. "You still haven't explained yourselves. In fact, you seem to have misunderstood tremendously. _When_  did I give any of you permission to fill your stomachs before dinner is served?" The guests all gulp. "The snacks you brought must be very tasty if the four of you can easily consume several in one go."

"Yes, they are quite tasty."

"Tetsu, shut the fuck up!"

Seijuuro chuckles but nothing is amusing to him, nothing but the anxiety he still is very much able to instill in them all. "If that's the case, then the five-course dinner that awaits you all should be no problem." Curses repeatedly and erratically circle in the four minds of the offenders who immediately understand their situation. Seijuro keeps on smiling. "Dinner will be ready soon. If there's even a crumb left on any of your plates..." his smile stretches further, its sinister implication a dare for them to waste his food and face the merciless consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm writing Seijuro well ❤
> 
> —If anyone wants to chat about this or anything, I'm [here](http://ssubby.tumblr.com/)❤


	3. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata's exit from being isolated in a room with Seijuro rouses questions and inappropriate teasing from his guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy writing this, I just happen to be a little slower with updates than I anticipated but they are still coming, I promise! So I hope this isn't boring.  
> *I don't ship Akafuri but I guess it's not implausible so here's their mention in the tags.

Two out of five of the expected guests—Aomine and Kise—arrive late for dinner but they're just in time to join the others huddled at the closed basement door. It's been remodeled in to a entertainment room, though it's basically like a dungeon because it has cold, stone walls and chilling floor tiles, thick, wooden doors cemented with massive hinges, secured with heavy locks; it's supposedly some sort of classic aesthetic. The only modern pieces of furniture within in the room are the pool table in the center under the chandelier, the leather couches against opposites sides of the room and a glass cabinet stocked with a plethora of foreign, alcoholic beverages.

Whenever Seijuuro wishes to be by his lonesome for whatever purpose then it's likely he'll wander here now; he'll ponder _or plot_ in style and have a nice drink in hand. Right now, however, he shares the perfect space for classy solace with another. The remodeled basement is easily a great place for romantic pursuits as well, the guests upstairs mutually agree as they place bets on what's happening down there.

It's their way of being entertained while outside the entertainment room.

It's now quarter to eight o' clock in the evening. In fifteen minutes is when the weekly dinner is scheduled to begin, then end at whatever time the host feels suitable depending on the duration of conversation. The guests upstairs think about how their dinner is steadily cooling in the dining room, how the temperature drop will affect the taste and texture. They think about how Seijuuro Akashi is never late but this might lead to a first offence. They think about how unexpected it is that he's alone with someone and they don't mean to be cruel but it's automatic, the leap in thought they all have which stops on the picture of bloodshed, disembodied limbs and a haunting pair of scissors. 

The guests upstairs all look at each other with dreadful expressions (except Kuroko, who otherwise retains his facial blank canvas, left for others to paint their assumptions). The frighteningly intimidating Seijuuro Akashi they knew before is no longer present, right?

They hear footsteps and quiet voices coming closer and quickly retreat from the door; if they're caught eavesdropping, no horrible consequence they imagine can possibly do the real sequence justice. The door opens and Seijuuro steps out, then Kuroko blinks and his eyes open a little more at the sight of his former teammate, Furihata Kouki, emerging straight behind, as shaky and anxious as he must've been upon arrive before the guests. Everyone's eyes are on the two of them, watching their mostly one-sided conversation because the other is too timid, watching Seijuuro's unfamiliar but sincere smile attempt to comfort Kouki. Something is said that Kouki furiously nods at and Kuroko notices that his cheeks are slightly warm in color.

As quickly as he walked by and stunned them all, Furihata Kouki leaves the Akashi household. Yet, still, none of the guests are able to register that it just happened.

Seijuuro greets his guests as normal. "Good evening, everyone. Sorry to keep you all waiting."

"Akashicchi, what the hell was that just now?!" Kise asks without restraint.  
  
"I suppose you weren't all listening in after all."  
  
"We tried," Kuroko admits, “But it would've been easier had you left the door open.”  
  
“To put it simply, I'm amending the bridges I've crossed with people during the time we encountered in high school. If possible, I don't want so many people to be wary of me anymore." 

"Easier said than done. I mean, Furihata's first impression of you must've been really bad." Kise laughs awkwardly.  
  
"I believe in you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko interrupts before the list of recollection worsens, and it most likely can and will. "I'm sure people will understand where you're coming from with time. How did it go with Furihata-kun?"  
  
"I managed to calm him twenty minutes in."  
  
Midorima squints, a bit confused. As the first--and for a short while, the only--guest to arrive, he'd seen Furihata enter, "...I believe that's how long he's been downstairs with you for."  
  
"Yes." A very noticeable silence splits the room between Seijuuro and his guests. "He's agreed to have lunch with me tomorrow." 

"How'd you swing that date?" asks Aomine.  
  
"I told him I would very much appreciate his company."  
  
"Oi, you didn't deny it's a date! Wait, so you do swing that way?!"  
  
"Aomine, be quiet! It's impolite to ask such personal questions and etcetera!" Midorima snaps. "And rather than not wanting to upset you, Akashi, I imagine he was concerned of the possible repercussions rejecting would bring him."  
  
"Awesome! Akashicchi has a date!" Kise cheers. "Tell us! Are you in-love?! Did you see a sparkly background behind Furihata?! Was your heart going doki-doki?!"  
  
"It's not a date." Seijuuro says.  
  
"But it's lunch for two so it totally is! Right, Kurokocchi?!"  
  
Kuroko begins to count his fingers, thoughtfully asking, "…Then does that mean I've been going on dates with Kagami-kun to Maji Burger all this time?"

Kise quickly takes back his assumption and says that lunch for two is _not_ necessarily a date.  
  
"Furihata is simply someone I wish to make amends with and he is not the only person. I overwhelmed him and gave him a bad impression. Now I've returned to my former self and have a straighter mind."  
  
"Straighter?" Aomine snorts. "Not your sexuality then."  
  
" _Daiki_ ," Seijuuro hisses. " _Final_ warning."  
  
"Furihata-kun is nice." Kuroko says. "I may have known you longer but I won't let you off if you upset him. So please be careful and gentle with him. It could be his first date just as much as it will be yours."

"It's not a date..." Seijuuro repeats with a sigh.  
  
"What exactly is your plan, Akashi?" Midorima asks. "After lunch, will you two be exchanging contact information?"

Seijuuro hopes so. "It's what friends do, isn't it? I might not have carried myself with such an attitude before but now, thanks to Kuroko and all of you being here regardless of how I've been, I want to start believing victory is better when it's shared with people you're close with."

"Well it's better than with strangers" Aomine says.

"You fool, that goes without saying and etcetera. However, according to Oha-asa's horoscopes in general, intimate relationships tend to succeed with stronger impact and better results for both parties. In that case, my shots would be even more accurate."  
  
Kuroko feels it mandatory to say, "Midorima-kun, tell Takao-kun I say hello."  
  
"Kuroko, _shut up_."  
  
"Is Furihata-kun really just an acquaintance?" Kuroko blinks innocently at their host. "Are you sure? Are you really okay with being alone?"  
  
"Have you spoken to Momoi lately?"  
  
"That's low even for you, Akashi-kun." 

They all, finally, sit down at the dining table, but few are actually interested in eating now that the topic of Seijuuro Akashi possibly dating has come up.

Kise passes over a bowl of green vegetable and gives his unwanted verdict, "I don't know much about him but I'm sure he’s a good guy! What do you say, Akashicchi?! Are you gonna try dating him?! You two would look good! Of course, not as cute as Kurokocchi and I together!"

"Kise-kun, it's incorrect to speak as if we are or ever were a couple."

"It works for best friends too!" 

"It's still incorrect."  
  
"So cold, Kurokocchi! Anyway, Akashicchi, I approve! As the oldest here, I say go for it!"  
  
Seijuuro says, "Being the oldest means being closer to death. It won't be questioned if you stop breathing."

"Akashicchi, I'm trying to make you happy! What's wrong with that?! Unless...are you still in the closet about it?!”  
  
"Someone please hand over the bread knife.” Kise screams for his life at the request but Seijuuro gives a bewildered look to the blond because he only wanted to butter his bread rolls, not to perform something graphically violent.

"Actually, I'm curious." Kuroko says over sounds of cutlery meeting plates. "If Akashi-kun is gay then which one of us is closest to his type?"

The choking on first sips of water goes around the table in a synchronized orchestra.

Seijuuro says, "Tetsuya, you're easily overlooked already. Your absence will raise even less suspicion than Kise's."

Kuroko Tetsuya isn't afraid because that threat has been dealt and left unattended to many times before but he apologises on behalf of an upcoming appointment, as if he was really anxious to all of a sudden disappear and have it not be of his own doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seijuro reverting to using everyone's first names when he's irritated/angry is more or less equivalent to a parent scolding their child and bringing out their first, middle and last name!


	4. Week 4: Kagami's Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not like I wanna be here, I just..." He literally can't remember coming here. Kagami tries, closes his eyes and reimagines himself in town and getting on a bus, but there's just dark, blank space. "I'm not scared of you!"
> 
> Seijuro leans forward, a hand reaching out—
> 
> Kagami jolts, then glares at the mischievous smile on Seijuro's face while his hand goes to the miniature drinks rack embedded in the wall to his side. A second passed by agonizingly slow to the descent of a sweat gland against Kagami's jawline, "Shut up! I mean it, I'm not scared!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised I'm finally back to this but hello and sorry for the delay! I'm rewatching kurobasu for, like, the fourth time, so my love for it is skyrocketing right now! The timing is great though since this is set around New Years anyway, and irl it's probably already 2018 by now. Happy new years! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> **PS.** I managed to recover the scenes I scrapped earlier and thought were gone for good, so I'll be including them as parts to come.

Kagami's otherwise normal week begins with a surprising message from the one, the only, the unstable and dangerous, Akashi Seijuro. He has to bring his phone right up to his face, squint at the text as well as the harsh reminder of its brightness level as the screen momentarily blinds him. He's done some stupid things in his time—many, many stupid things his teammates can remember better than any historical date for a test, but this time it's definitely not his fault for lack of patience or his being stubborn.

He reads the message as well as he can, blinking frantically as his vision settles back, muddling up fancy Japanese grammar the sender has used and can practically be visualised saying so condescendingly while staring everyone down—even the taller people.

Kagami rolls a _shudder_ back off his toned shoulders.

 _'Greetings, Kagami Taiga,'_  
_'I'm requesting a brief audience with you in my home to reconcile as my previous conduct might've been most unpleasant.'_

Kagami says, "You came at me with a pair of scissors but go on." It's not even an 'if' or a 'might have', meeting him that day was definitely 'most unpleasant'. It was unpleasant as fuck.

_ 'Please do attend as I'd prefer if neither of us are disappointed. But if you're unable or decide not to accept then I will understand; I had already suspected that being in my grand presence might still bring you discomfort.' _

Kagami chokes, "He fucking—what?"

 _'The invitation shall remain open for you. I hope you'll accept.'_  
_'My sincerity is absolute,'_  
_—Akashi Seijuro_

_ [...Recieved on....from unknownsender: Sei...@miraclemail...subject: dinner summons (rsvp)...] _

It's a summons. Like, a legit, real summons. Something from a past century too outdated for a sixteen year old to use now, especially in a _text_! Where are the shortcuts and the emojis and the overuse of gifs and wrong-timed memes?! The fuck is this shit?!

Wow. Alright. Well, first he owes Kuroko an ass kicking later for giving out his contact details, that _little_ bastard.

Kagami gets it really, that this is Akashi's thing, being all prim and proper (ignoring that he can and _has_  dropped people to their knees faster than a hooker). So then why text him at all? Kagami's thumb scrolls up and down the screen. This huge-ass chunk of text? Akashi should've saved himself the trouble and just taught a bird to be a messenger. Or sent a fancy-dressed man to knock on his door, play a long-ass trombone and announce everything.

Wait, actually no, the less Akashi knows about his home address, the better chance Kagami will feel safe sleeping at all. With or without the lights on.

But what's this about Akashi wanting neither of them to be 'disappointed'?! And how he'll understand if Kagami's too 'discomforted' to face him?! Kagami's Japanese can be questionable as fuck most days but he's learnt enough to spot when he's being called out for a wuss.

He's not going but not because he's scared.

It'll be dangerous— _Akashi_ 's dangerous!

Still. Not. Scared. Okay?!

On the court, with all the ferocity and bouts and bouts of determination driving him each time he massively dunks, Kagami Taiga can seem fearless to the average person, like he's not afraid of dogs and gets the chills whenever Tetsuya #2 is nearby, or like he doesn't grip his seat real tight on aeroplanes as they take off. But Akashi Seijuuro is a whole other ball game (pun not intended, it just works). Also, Kagami thinks you're a bit of a liar if flying a couple hundred feet above ground doesn't freak you out even a little. It's not fear, it's being mindful of the fact that gravity is real and it can and will hurt to hit the ground.

Point is that Kagami is being smart ~~for once~~. He's crossed paths on and off the court with all kinds of people, some straight-up assholes too, but Akashi is unhinged! He shouldn't be trusted to hold anything that can instantly be used as a weapon, so that's almost nearly everything. Accepting his invitation and going to his house isn't really an option.

Kagami doesn't care, and he's _not_ scared. Fuck Akashi!

 

*** ***

   
"You came, Kagami Taiga. Thank you."

"Uh...yeah. S-Sup." Kagami gulps. He's pressed back into an expensive, firm, red recliner chair beside a lit fireplace in a renovated basement. He looks around the room, blinking too hard sometimes at fancy paintings hung in gold frames showcasing a family set of red-heads. The prestigiousness within the entire room is suffocating. Any breathe he's calm enough to take makes Kagami feel more restricted and hardly a moment from sinking away in to the chair. He's been played. The goading was probably intentional now that he thinks back. "Don't get the wrong idea or anything!"

"Oh?"

"Not like I wanna be here, I just..." He literally can't remember coming here. Kagami tries, closes his eyes and reimagines himself in town and getting on a bus, but there's just dark, blank space. "I'm not scared of you!"

Seijuuro leans forward, a hand reaching out—

Kagami jolts, then glares at the mischievous smile on Seijuuro's face while his hand goes to the miniature drinks rack embedded in the wall to his side. A second passed by agonizingly slow to the descent of a sweat gland against Kagami's jawline, "Shut up! I mean it, I'm not scared!"

"Funny, the others felt the need to share the same."

"Others?"

"I've had guests previously sat where you are right now."

"And where are they now?"

"Who knows?" Seijuuro sends guests off home when he's done talking to them. He doesn't mean to sound horrifying and ominous enough for Kagami to feel inclined to quickly look up, down and around the basement again, this time for signs of hostage situations. Broken or cracked chains that might've shackled others in to submission, bloodied bats, anything really. As if Seijuuro would keep evidence to be used against him. "I invited Takao Kazunari, Furihata Kouki, Mayuzumi Chihiro and they all felt compelled to say that they weren't scared. Of what, supposedly, is unclear."

Kagami's got a fucking idea.

"Anyhow, I'm seeking to make amends with several acquaintances I may have overwhelmed." Seijuuro says, and Kagami thinks _'that's it? Really? That's the word you're gonna use?!'_ "It's impractical to rest all blame on a second personality."

"Seriously, _what the hell_ , Akashi?!"

Seijuuro's hand still near the drinks rack, he asks, "Would you like something to drink?"

Kagami takes it for a trick question. "Depends," he raises a brow, "You gonna poison it behind my back?"

"I'm positive I can make a decent pesticide mix."

Kagami grimaces, "Kuroko said you can't make jokes."

"So your point is?" Seijuuro sips his drink, clear, carbonated and non-alcoholic in one of those fancy, thin glasses. It's silent and he can sense the glare being directed to him. He smiles, shamelessly amused, "Relax, Kagami. There's little to no point in tampering with your beverage while you're right in front of me. You are still, after all, an acquaintance I want to make amends with."

Kagami scoffs, grumbles, and places his chin in an open palm while his elbows digs in to the arm chair, "I wouldn't even call us that. We played against each other not long after you attacked me but that's it. Anything else I know about you is from Kuroko's stories." He scoffs again and smirks a bit, "If you ask me, he was too generous. He went on about you like you're just a good, little heir and not the psycho you turned out to be."

"I _did_ ask you to leave at the time."

"You fucking serious?! So, what, you try to stab _anyone_ who doesn't do what you want them to?!"

Seijuuro looks off in thought, "...Well—"

"Don't answer that. _Jesus_."

"I loaned them from Shintaro. No, from _Midorima_." Seijuuro sighs—nearly in to his palm like an ill-mannered youth. Sometimes, now and then, he's about to slip back in to the habit of using his friends forenames. He envisions himself with one foot safely on solid, balanced ground, but the heel of the other and the back of him between a doorway. He manages to correct himself and clutches on to his resolve to be better, to be the only him he's better off being.

"So what?! You still fucking—"

"Lower your voice, _Taiga_."

Kagami shuts up.

Seijuuro considers the rareness of an apology but it's too out of character and likely to be rejected. His frustration had reached a peak and he'd spoken in an authoritative tone the way he does when trying to calm his former teammates. He can still command them but not Kagami Taiga, and it's not for lack of leadership skills but simply because Kagami is unrestrained, wild and too stubborn. Seijuuro says, " _Kagami_ , I'm not interested in arguing with you."

Kagami sort of believes him, "Right. You wanna...make amends, or something." He mumbles off, cursing and saying that he's going to have kill Kuroko for this.

"That was the plan, but on the subject of Kuroko," Seijuuro, rather pettily, dismisses his initial purpose of building a civil relationship for now, preparing an alternate course. He crosses one leg over the other and entwines his hands above his knee.

Kagami stares, caught by surprised at the sudden added depth to those red eyes. Deeper and deeper, pulling him in to someplace dark. Kagami, holding his breath, decides wondering what's going on in the mind of Seijuuro Akashi in this moment is inarguably better than knowing. So he doesn't dare ask, but he's about to find out.

"Tell me, what's the situation between the two of you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking about your intentions. How serious are you about courting him?"

Eyes wider and mouth hanging open, Kagami, were he in mid consumption of a food or beverage, would evidently choke and then die but from the shock alone. If he were to be granted any wish right now, it would be for the carpeted flooring to open up, its jaw full of spindly teeth, and swallow him whole with nothing left to think of this situation right now. He is so discomforted; he's discomforted _as fuck_. "You've gotta be shitting me right now. Who the hell even phrases it like that anymore?!"

Seijuuro smirks, "You aren't denying it."

"'Cause there's nothing to deny!" _'This has to be a joke that I'm just not getting!'_ , Kagami thinks. _Hopes_. But Seijuuro waits patiently, save for his tapping foot, with a serious expression. Kagami's cheeks heat up from the implication in the question, so he turns away, "Idiot, we just wanna be the best in Japan!"

"Sounds reasonable." Seijuuro hums agreeably. "Still, you should know there will be repercussions, should you upset him, because that in turn will upset me and I don't forgive those who wrong me."

"Don't talk shit, Akashi. Kuroko upsets me a lot more! Now are we done here?!"

"I suppose we are." Seijuuro stands up. Kagami follows in suit and his full height reminds him of how short Seijuuro is ironically. "Thank you for coming here. I think this has been a successful meet up, you seem less tense than you were in the beginning. Enough to call me an idiot without fearing for your life."

"Yeah, well, I call lots of people that, so don't go thinking you're above 'em all."

"No, of course not. Oh, don't mention this conversation Kuroko or the others, otherwise..." Seijuuro leaves his sentence there but brings to fingers up to his throat and makes a scissoring motion.

Kagami bolts it out of there and takes the staircase four giant steps at a time, _done_. He sees the front doors he must've came in through, glassy and frosted with fancy designs against the wooden framework, and nearly breaks for it.

"Kagami-kun? What a surprise. Good evening."

Kagami screams and jumps. To his left is Kuroko looking as innocent as always like he hasn't caused a countless number of heart attacks in his lifetime. "Kuroko, Christ! We gotta put a bell on you!"

"I'm not a cow, Kagami-kun."

"You're too fucking quiet!"

"That's unfair. Consider you're just louder than the average person."

Kagami literally _shakes_ him by the shoulders, "Listen, do yourself a favour and make new friends!"

"You can be quite a handful and thick-headed at times but that's no reason to sell yourself short."

"Not me, damn it! Akashi! He's—" Kagami stops screaming the second he clocks Seijuuro coming up from the basement. _'Impossible! How the fuck did he get up so quickly?!'_ "Damn it!"

Kuroko blinks, "You were saying about Akashi-kun?"

"Nevermind!" Kagami lets him go with an irritated click of his tongue. He can risk his life and give Kuroko the play by play but he'll probably try to dissuade him from thinking of Seijuro as much less than an upstanding, young man. The years Seijuuro has spent with Kuroko give him a little leverage. "I'll see you later."

"Okay..." Kuroko turns to watch him leave and finds it very strange how quickly he's going. But then again, plenty about his partner is strange, so he doesn't think he should be too concerned. He's more curious, "Akashi-kun?"

Seijuuro approaches, "What is it, Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun was just here. He seemed strange, and I mean more than usual."

"I invited him here for a brief discussion, then he took a joke I made too seriously."

"Akashi-kun doesn't make jokes."

"No," Seijuuro smiles. "I don't."

"Then what were you talking ab—" Kuroko pauses to lift his gaze where Seijuro's hand is gently stroking his head.

"That's between him and I."

Kuroko pouts, "Please don't treat me like a child."

"Have I ever? Now come, dinner shall be served shortly, once the others arrive." Seijuuro takes his hand down and instead places it around Kuroko's shoulders, leading him in to the dining room where they can have a nice chat while they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Seijuuro and his guests don't appear to ever really eat _(except when they stuffed their faces with candy and got caught)_ , I just imagine they're eating fancy shit like pasta and high quality meat. Maybe it's because if I write about food then I'll get hungry.
> 
> I don't believe Kagami would be this scared of Seijuuro but it's funny to write, so ╮(─▽─)╭


	5. Week 5 - 'Brunch'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's proud of the improvement he's made—he can sit with Akashi Seijuurou now and not completely fall over himself! God, _Akashi Seijuurou!_ Not to sound like a fan but Furihata has to mentally pinch himself most times to get over this mind-blowing achievement. And if girls from Rakuzan happen to walk past and see them so cozy together, they might _clobber_ him!
> 
> "I doubt things will escalate to such a length."
> 
>  _'Oh shit'!_ Furihata flusters, "Akashi, Y-You heard me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched Last Game. I don't remember Extra Game ending the same way so my heart was so unprepared, and I could've cried if I were the type! BUT overall, fantastic film, I loved it! So, here I am, hyped on those feels and bringing another update!
> 
> _How is it Akashi's only sixteen but he looks like a _college student_?! What is this?! ❤ (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣_

Of all the cafes in town, dressed fancily in his iconic strong shade of red among a cluster of thick and grey winter attire, Seijuurou Akashi happens to walk in to this one.

 _This_  one. The very same one where Chihiro Mayuzumi is and has claimed the long, leather couch in the back corner for himself in his solitude. And he tries—he tries very hard to make himself disappear, reenact his exceptional misdirection skills and blend with the colourless wall behind him but it's evidently got a cork board bombarded with sticky note feedback and advertisement leaflets. So he compromises and ducks as low as he can in to his scarf, in to his thick jacket—would go so far as to sink in to the couch if it were possible as well. He's unfortunately spotted even from their distance and gives up, exhaling out that big breath he held while under thick, warm clothing.

Seijuurou, with or without his all-seeing eye, doesn't miss much but what made his senior's presence even clearer was the sight of him shuffling. Otherwise, scanning the menu for decent tea would've held his captivation longer if not entirely. "Hello, Mayuzumi-san. What a surprise."

Chihiro shakes his head, "Nope," and keeps his eyes to his open book. "Wrong person."

Seijuurou smiles, "It's definitely you. No one else makes such an expression in my presence."

Chihiro can't fault that logic, he really is the only one who would make the face he's making right now in front of him. In his defence, he looks troubled and irritated on any given day. He wants peace of mind, he wants quiet, he just wants to read his Light Novels for as long as he can before reality makes its scheduled reminder visit. Chihiro can't say he hates Akashi Seijuurou though; maybe it's his role as senior finally kicking in with responsibility and generosity. Whatever it is— ~~(pity)~~ —he wants to yell at himself for it, but not only would that contradict his everlasting quest for solace, it's also against his policy to act insane while in the presence of an actual insane person; trying to contend with Akashi just wouldn't be fair.

Chihiro lets out a long, tired sigh, "What do you want, Akashi?"

"It's been some time since we last saw each other."

"Well I graduated but we had dinner not long ago."

"And how was it?"

Chihiro shrugs and still keeps his eyes on his book, "I survived a five course meal with you so it relatively wasn't too bad." He'd felt inclined to give Akashi a second chance when he was first invited over to his house for dinner and, being as the idea of dining with the original phantom sixth man didn't appeal to him, and because Akashi can be annoyingly persistent in getting what he wants, Chihiro said yes. They ate dinner, peace was made and that was that.

"I'm glad." Seijuurou nods to the book, "What are you reading this time?"

"Another Light Novel."

Seijuurou had more than an inkling that's what it was, but for the benefit of mending bridges he decided not to presume, "What is  _this_  one about?" He can see the cover under his senior's fingers but can't be sure of its premise from that alone: colourful pastels layered behind an explosive illustration of a magical girl wielding a large spoon against a...is that pudding? Seijuurou squints. A  _sentient_  pudding?

Chihiro exhales slowly through his nose. It's conversations like this, ones when the instigator is trying too hard and carries on like they'll never stop, that reassure him in his preference for silence. It isn't anti-social behaviour, it's just that: his  _preference_. He hasn't got a pair of enormous headphones on to cancel out the distraction and noise of pointless chatter. "The main character just wants to be a normal high-school girl but her class gets this transfer student who's actually an alien and they cause all kinds of trouble with their power to turn people in to desserts. She fights them and tells the transfer student to leave but he keeps bothering her." Chihiro's eyes flicker up from his book this time for his point, "Remind you of anyone, Akashi?

"I can't say that it does, no."

"Not surprised," Chihiro's eyes flicker back to the book and he mumbles, "An alien wouldn't admit what they are."

"I suppose having dinner with me once won't salvage things entirely. Still, I thought it best to try and I'm glad I did. Mayuzumi-san, thank you for playing alongside me while you could. Even though, in the end, the only way I repaid you was with a loss."

"It was the  _team_ 's loss, not yours. You're still trying to take credit."

"I can't help feeling responsible sometimes as Captain. And if it weren't for my—" Seijuurou stops as the light novel is suddenly placed on top of his head by his now standing senior. He can see the adorably designed bookmark sticking out between the pages. Chihiro isn't one to stop reading halfway and bookmark his novel for just anyone.

"Has no one ever told you that you're impossible?" Chihiro asks with a little click of his tongue. "What's the point in worrying about shit that's beyond your control, Akashi? We lost, and maybe that's still hard for you but get over it. This is my parting gift to you: just keeping playing and...have fun." Fun feels like a weird concept to Chihiro that he only got near the end of his high school days. He wouldn't say his time in Rakuzan was the best but being in the basketball club, under the leadership of Akashi, made it somewhat more memorable. So he at least owes his junior this much.

"Mayuzumi-san..."

"Oh God, don't fucking cry."

Seijuurou shuts his eyes, "I'm not—"

"What's this then?" Chihiro sweeps a finger under an eye and inspects the wet drop left at the tip with a scoff. Why did Akashi even bother to try and hide it? "Stop trying so hard when we all know you're a delicate asshole. Rakuzan's in good hands though. Come on, where's that confidence you had in the winning streak you used to boast about having since birth? Let me graduate in peace already, Akashi. You're so annoying."

Seijuurou isn't a cryer, not even in the most despairing and hopeless of times, but he's so  _enamoured_  with and grateful for this moment. For a while, he didn't think he'd need any friendships to just eventually drag him down when the priority was to win. But for an even longer time, he thought it wasn't possible to make good bonds again after Teiko. He used Chihiro like a tool but he's still showing him generosity.

So what if Seijuurou is compelled to shed a tear or two?

Seijuurou lifts his head as the book is taken off him. He gathers himself, wiping his eyes, "Sorry. Thank you for this, Mayuzumi-san."

"Akashi!"

Chihiro curiously looks at the guy standing behind his junior, and he remembers why his face is familiar. He wore the Seirin uniform. He fell on his face. "Ah, you."

Furihata unwraps his cream scarf from around his neck and holds it in his arms. Today is the scheduled day of his and Akashi Seijuuro's second meet up, something he wouldn't have been able to imagine before. He blinks at Chihiro, "You're...the other misdirection player."

"I have a name."

"Maya...something, was it? Sorry."

Chihiro clicks his tongue, "Don't act so impressed and then just forget my name."

"S-Sorry!" Furihata furiously bows, ashamed.

Seijuurou holds a hand out to his senior, "This is Chihiro Mayuzumi, my senior. He played in the Winter Cup."

Furihata rises and blinks a couple times at Chihiro, "Ah, right! You played very well, of course I remember now!"

 _'Isn't that just 'cause he said my name?'_ Chihiro thinks bitterly.

"Furihata, hello," Seijuurou greets with a smile and a hand, "Thank you for coming today."

Furihata shakes his hand and smiles back, "Good to see you too, Akashi. Thanks for inviting me!"

Chihiro stares at their hands with a suspicious raise of his brow. "...Should I be feeling obligated to call the cops and report a hostage situation right now?"  
  
Seijuurou chuckles, "It's nothing like that, Mayuzumi-san."  
  
" _Not_  you.  _You_ ," Chihiro pointedly looks to Furihata, "Blink twice if you're here against your will."  
  
Furihata doesn't blink at all. He looks between Akashi and his senior Chihiro and laughs, "I promise, I'm here because I want to be. Akashi invited me."  
  
Chihiro squints at his junior. "You're on a date?"  
  
"No," Seijuurou says. "We're having brunch."  
  
"That's a fucking date term if I heard one."

Seijuurou experiences the unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment which he tries to smile through, but it's somewhat painful, "Mayuzumi-san, please..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I don't wanna be the third wheel." Mayuzumi collects his things and leaves them to it.

Seijuurou focuses entirely on his company, "So, Furihata, what would you like? Don't be concerned with the cost, I'm prepared to pay."  
  
"You don't have to!"  
  
"You needn't worry, I'm more than able to. Besides, I invited you. So, what is it you would like?"  
  
Furihata hums with a finger to his chin while looking up and scanning the menu above the bar, "...A coffee and...a muffin please!"

"Alright. Then, while I handle our orders, can you please secure us a place to sit?"

Furihata looks around, spots a small table against the window near the front, "Sure!"

It's still a little weird, the two of them meeting so casually like this.

But they want to make it work.

They sit at the table on opposite sides of each other. Furihata glances out the window at the people passing by, at the busyness of the town. It's not exactly quiet in the cafe but while he's here, it's a lot like being in another time. He's proud of the improvement he's made—he can sit with Akashi Seijuurou now and not completely fall over himself! God, _Akashi Seijuurou!_ Not to sound like a fan but Furihata has to mentally pinch himself most times to get over this mind-blowing achievement. And if girls from Rakuzan happen to walk past and see them so cozy together, they might clobber him!

"I doubt things will escalate to such a length."

 _'Oh shit!'_  Furihata flusters, "Akashi, y-you heard me?!"

Seijuurou smiles sympathetically, "You spoke out loud."

"Oh, crap! S-Sorry!"

"It's fine."

Furihata wonders where a prestigious guy like him even stands on curse words. He can't imagine any slipping from Seijuuro's lips. "S-So you'll be seeing Kuroko again later, huh? At dinner."  
  
Seijuurou finishes his sip of his tea and sets it down on a coaster, "Yes, presuming nothing comes up between now and then." For all he knows, Kuroko could easily stop on his way over to try and rescue a cat from a tree, or intervene a group of hoodlums harassing someone in a darkened alleyway. It isn't that Kuroko lacks awareness but that he can be counted on to act based on what he thinks is the right thing to do.  
  
"It must be nice having everyone together again."

"It is. I'm glad we're all still able to play basketball together like nothing's changed."

Furihata knows what's referring to and won't get in to it just yet. He leans down to inspect his muffin, this cloud of creamy fluff sitting in a fancy, blue paper casing. "It's so big! Don't think I can eat it all by myself." He looks up, a hopeful hint in his eyes. When Seijuurou stares back, Furihata takes the initiative, breaks the muffin in two and reaches across to set one half on Akashi's coaster. Furihata sighs in satisfaction, "Ahh, there we go! Friends share."  
  
"I don't know about your friends but Murasakibara would never share a  _crumb_  of food even with a starving child."  
  
Furihata laughs and pinches off a portion of his half of the muffin. "He did seem a little childish when we fought him, and even back when Kuroko saw him again on our day off. Kuroko's pretty cool, isn't he? _All_ of you Miracles are but I mean 'cause he, like, he observes and he thinks and he's just very cool." He shrugs, lost for any other way to describe the feeling of seeing his teammate play in action. "The other second years and I used to be jealous of him when only he and Kagami would play in official matches."  
  
"Kuroko is certainly one of a kind."  
  
"And you, Akashi! You're really strong."  
  
"Seirin are formiddible opponents as well."  
  
Furihata smiles fondly, remembering, "It was my second time in an official match. There's three of us that always sit on the bench during game, but that day I got to play and I got to play against you. I was so scared I thought I was gonna die!"  
  
"Sorry—"  
  
"But it was friggin' awesome! The hype was real!" Furihata remembers it all like it wasn't a year ago but yesterday: the blinding lights, the howls of the cheering fans, his legs shaking as he stepped on to the court as if shackled, and marking the strongest player in that moment. It felt good to be called to go against him. Real, fucking scary at first, and then he couldn't stand for shit afterwards, but he still loved it.  
  
"Ah, well everyone was focused. We all shared the intention of winning."

"Yeah, you and your teammates played hard. And, you know, Kuroko told us everything you know. As much as he could, I mean, about Teiko and the Generation of Miracles. A-And about you, of course. You seemed alright in the beginning. You seem alright now."  
  
Seijuuro nods and another smile graces his face, "I feel better, put simply."  
  
Furihata doesn't mean to sound as impolite as his scoff comes out, "You joking?" He throws another piece of muffin in to his mouth. He chews, swallows, then he grins and says with the most confidence he's ever had, "There's nothing simple about Akashi Seijuurou."

 

*  *

 

"For the last time, no. Convincing me otherwise is futile and etcetera." Midorima is a punctual man, and if not for the irritating persistence of his roommate then he would've left already. He'll admit the last spare minutes were spent retrieving his lucky item from behind the television—(Takao had thrown the rubber light-up ball without permission and a little too far), but there's a slim chance of him catching the next bus about to depart and that is solely the fault of his roommate.

"Oh,  _c'mon_! It's so rare, all you Miracles getting together! And I know—"

"We aren't a  _museum exhibition_."

"No, I know, and I know most people would rather die than put themselves in this situation but I can't help it! I'm really curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, as they say."

"Well if something happens, I'll have my  _amazing_  Shin-chan there to protect me, right?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face. You're impossible, I'm not your babysitter.

"What's the big deal? I was already there before when Akashi summoned me! What, is it just like some secret club only for you miracles? Or is it just...Oh. Ohh, do you guys talk about the times when you were younger? I get it. Aww, does Shin-chan not want me to hear cute stories about him?"

"I'll leaving now."

Takao rushes, vaulting over their couch, nearly crashing in to his roommate before he swerves around him and presses back against the door. "Cute is a compliment, Shin-chan!" he tries persuading his weird and high-maintance partner, "Especially since most people can't take you."

"I'm no stranger than the next person."

"Ohh, Shin-chan,  _honey_ ," Takao calls him teasingly and loves the way Midorima's body automatically jitters at the nickname. He can't tell if Midorima actually believes the crap he says about being as normal as everyone else, or if he's still trying to make himself convinced by saying it enough times. "Literally the other day, you were walking around—"

Midorima knows where he's going with this from yesterday's endless teasings, "Don't say it, Takao, you—"

"You were clutching a dildo!"

Midorima's body actually  _bristles_ , "I told you, the lucky item of the day was—"

"I know but it still looked like a dildo, Shin-chan!"

"Will you quit saying that already?!"

"What, dildo or Shin-chan?"

" _Both_ , you cretin." Midorima huffs and pushes up his glasses. It's out of his hands what Oha-Asa deems the daily lucky items—they range from small to big, practical to impractical, edible to collectors toys—but that's not the point. He just makes sure he has whatever it is on hand at all times and continues to follow the site religiously. 

Takao's smirk has mischief, "You look all tall and scary, Shin-chan, but if only people knew you were this prude tsundere who likes to hold things like big balls—" He snorts, just keeping his urge to laugh at bay. "And dildo-shaped crap."

"The lucky item  _wasn't_  crap!"

"Oh, but it was a dildo? Ha, I knew it!"

"I swear—"

"It's okay, not gonna judge.  _Pft_ —!"

"Good _bye,_  Takao."

"No, no-wait! Wait, Shin-chan! Please!" Takao struggles between the door and Midorima, fighting to kep them apart while Midorima tries to force it open. Their door slams shut just as quickly as it opens a little again and again. "Come on, take a joke! It was a  _joke_! I'm starving, so just take me!" He's conscious of how dirty that can sound to anyone without context of their discussion too, and though it wasn't planned, he wouldn't mind being 'taken' in two ways. If only Midorima would just, "Quit being—"  _Slam_  "—so shy—"  _Slam, slam_. "—and just—"

Midorima glares, his last nerve snapped, " _Takao_!"

"I asked nicely! Besides, I'm actually pretty starving!"

"There's food in the fridge."

"Shin-chan, c'mon! Please!"

"Akashi doesn't permit guests beyond the five of us."

"Bullshit! You still owe me! All the times you've sent me out for your dodgy lucky items, making me haul my ass all over town! I know you hate being indebted too. Think, Shin-chan! If you don't do this for me now, you'll still owe me my favour and I'll make sure it's bigger than what I'm asking for right now."

Midorima side-glances, a tad nervous, "...How much bigger?"

Takao grins wickedly. "I'm not gonna spoil the surprise but let's just say you'll really want luck on your side more than ever."

"...Four minutes. If you aren't ready by then, I will leave."

"Really?! You're the best!"

"Don't misunderstand. Your sign is second place today, therefore your luck is somewhat favorable and etcetera.”

"Shin-chan, I could kiss you right now!" And Takao does, reaches up off his tip-topes to grasp the bespactled man's face for a big, loud kiss.

"Ta- _Takao_!"

Takao laughs, and now he pushes his luck some more; a mischievous, seductive twinkle gleams in his eyes and he pulls his partner in closer, "Hey, is my sign's luck extended to the  _bedroom_  as well?"

"Fifty-nine seconds." Midorima says with a rosier complexion, "Move it, Takao."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . I love Mayuzumi but I'm not convinced that, even after graduating, he wouldn't cross the street just to avoid running in to Seijuurou. But I like the idea of him gradually coming in to being a decent senior and still being blunt but in a comforting _(?)_ way; that'd be really great.
> 
> . Friendship means splitting muffins but ~~I don't have friends so~~ I'm exempt _*swallows whole muffin*._
> 
> . I'd love to see Midorima's expression the day a lucky item is something so scandalous or suggestive ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°.


	6. Week 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When after dinner games don't play out as fun as _no one_ , to be fair, expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update but it's here nonetheless! I've been staring at this chapter for all the 'he said's that were driving me mad, then I got over it _~~(or I just watched the newest season of the series this is insp by).~~_. I'll be on the look out for editing errors and such but I'm just excited to post this _now_. Idk if this is as funny as the others but as usual, hope you enjoy!
> 
> _ *as a **warning** , brief mention of wanting to be sick. _

Everyone's reached the point of having to stagger their way in to the living room after eating three times their weight in food. Seijuurou hardly ever praised or even spoke of his culinary skills beforehand but, as with his general attitude to most things, he doesn't pull any punches. It's slightly sadistic of him to relish in the incapacitated states of his guests as a way to measure his success.

In the past, he'd have secured victory in a similar way, leaving his opponents breathless, on their hands and knees whilst he turned their backs on them and walked off the court.

But he shouldn't go there now he's a ~~changing~~ changed man.

They steadily lower themselves, dispersing between the long couch and two single couches, and groan in relief and discomfort. As they are now, stuffed and near to swearing off food for the next month, they won't find comfort sitting in any position. They recline as much as they can, stomachs aching in their gradual progression in to a food coma.

"Man, I'm stuffed." Aomine pats his larger stomach for emphasis, "But I could still play basketball."

"You're kidding!" Kise says, eyes half closed and arms clutching his stomach. "I don't think I can move for anything."

Kuroko looks at him, that statement reminding him of an overlooked but no less actual reality, "Kise-kun, I hope this isn't rude of me but are you alright to overindulge considering you're a model?"

"Yeah, yeah, as long as I keep up with my workout routine." Kise could die right now. Were today any other day and he in a better state, he'd have enough energy and more to celebrate that, for once, Kuroko's concerned about him. Why can't Kuroko be like this all the time?!

"Heh, like you put in work anyway."

"That's not fair, Aominecchi!" Kise sits up a little, casts a look of offence over to Aomine. He unintentionally fits in to their exclusive group as 'comic relief', with his attention seeking, cozying up to friends (who either kick his face or ignore him for it), and his 'pretty-boy' aesthetic that accompanies a stereotype of being shallow and disinterested in most things. The people in this room should know he's more than that—that he can't stand free passes and favours and compliments based on how he looks rather than who he is as a person. That he's had to prove a lot with his talent to have gotten this far from his days of playing against Haizaki. The few things he does enjoy, he puts genuine effort and passion in to. "You know I—"

"Lighten up. Was a joke." Aomine peeks an eye open directly at him, waits for him to calm down. He hadn't meant to strike any nerves. And to be honest, he knows better than anyone how hard Kise has worked. Still works. Always works since he and him are rivals probably until they're too old to even pick up a basketball. "I was talking about stuff besides basketball anyway, idiot."

"Oh." Kise blinks a few times and then he's back to his normal self. As normal as Kise can be with all his odd, annoying quirks. "Well in that case, I'm ready to play anytime!" He stands up, immediately groans, a burning sensation starting in his chest and thick bile pushing up to his throat. "A-Actually..." he covers his mouth and sits back down. "Maybe not. Ughh."

"Fool." Midorima isn't quite so full that he can't still insult someone. _That's_ when they should worry. "It's unwise to move around before your food has finished digesting." With that being said, Muraskibara beside him whines that just sitting on the couch is boring, and Midorima has more than half a mind to encourage he move and suffer the consequential nausea.

"We should play a game." Seijuurou suggests.

His guests stare at him. The word 'game' is like taboo in their presence. It doesn't inflict emotional pain through bad memories better forgotten, it ignites ferocious fires in their competitive hearts that can't easily be doused. A game between the six of them—even as simple as Hungry Hippos--can become so intense that it shakes people. Furniture might break, then their nerves. And then possibly bones because Seijuurou won't tolerate disorder in his home; he won't tolerate it from anyone anywhere.

Kise raises a hand, "Charades! Oh, and pictionary!"

"Very well." Seijuurou agrees because those games sound peaceful, even for them.

"And who's most likely to!"

That, on the contrary, doesn't. Far from it actually. Seijuurou foresees the conclusion: truths being told and tears falling, shouting, hearts breaking, bonds being severed. It's Kise's one man show moments from happening. But the annoying task of having to deal with an upset Kise aside, the game isn't completely turning Seijuurou off. He started his weekly dinners with his past teammates to mend and strengthen relationships after all, and that can be applicable to games.

"Alright. What are the teams?" Aomine asks.

"Kuroko and myself shall be a team. Yourself and Kise, and Midorima with Murasakibara."

Kise notices how quickly that was decided and jokes, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you picked teams based on who we're sitting closest to."

"Precisely." As miraculous as Seijuurou is, if he were to make unnecessary movements right now, he too would be as discomforted as his guests and he'd prefer to avoid that.

"Seriously?! Well, I guess it works....I mean, not like you have bendy straws for us to draw from." In such a reality, Seijuurou would then reveal that his luxurious four-door refrigerators hosts frozen, pre-cooked meals in its drawers. The essential 'cheat' for average families who either aren't skilled or can't be bothered to cook themselves. 

"Yes, it does."

"I'm  _shook_!"

"You appear still to me."

"No, I meant..." Kise wears a horrified expression and nears a hand to his gaping mouth. "Oh my God, Akashicchi!"

Midorima wants to know, "Why must I be paired with Murasakibara?" due to the obvious fact that the latter won't give much of a damn and contribute enough to ensure they stand a decent chance of wining.

"You're sitting closest to him, Midorima-kun," Kuroko explains on Seijuurou's behalf. "But you can dispute it with Akashi-kun." That has to be a joke. Be it sober or just half conscious, the guests know better than to oppose Seijuurou Akashi. Challenging him is no easy, hardly ever even possible, task.

He stares people down until they feel themselves falling then, before they know it, they're on their knees, seeing nothing but fierce red. Being consumed by it. He asks them if they truly want to oppose him. If it's really the last thing they want to do before he disposes of them.

Seijuurou knows he isn't that way anymore exactly. And he knows it'll be sometime before a number of people can really see it. "It's how things have turned out but perhaps the fault lies in your fortune being unfavourable today."

Midorima stares hard, a challenge of his own. He'd never been afraid of Seijuurou, a peer in wealth and social structure, and he isn't now. "Akashi, don't mock Oha-Asa."

"Then win." his competitive side commands while the calmer side of him leaves out 'if you can'. "Flimsy excuses on fate and the alignment of stars won't serve you this time." Wild sparks fly between their eyes, neither men fond of or willing to settle for a loss. While Seijuurou's always made demands and had unmatched strength, Midorima has believed in his luck and the odds. 

Kise leans more in to their view, hands up, "H-Hey, come on, it's meant to be a fun and friendly game. O-Okay?"

Seijuurou's eyes have taken on a deeper colour, a familiar shade of danger and intensity. "Games are about the victors and the losers. Kise, don't disappoint me."

"When did this become a _showdown_?!"

Kuroko rises to his feet, impressing everyone else whose stomachs are still disagreeing with them. "I'd like to go first." he says and walks past the couches to stand in front of everyone, no objections to stop him. "I'm a little rusty on the rules but..." He holds up a thumb.

Kise asks, "Is it a movie or game?"

"I can't talk during my turn, Kise-kun. And Akashi-kun is meant to guess."

Seijuurou watches closely, "It's such a simple action, so I believe the answer has enough recognition to be easily guessed. Not a book title then because it would usually be integral to the story and it would be unlike you to spoil literature for anyone."

Kuroko smiles, proud he knows him so well. He winds his arm in the style of a projector to say 'film'.

"The Terminator. It's the first one."

Kuroko's arm stills and his smile keeps, "Akashi-kun is quite good at this."

Seijuuro smiles, uncharacteristically bashful—even _humble_ —at times when praised by Kuroko. "You just underestimate me, Kuroko."  
  
"Hold on, what?! You got that so quickly!" Kise can't believe. They all know that while Seijuurou and Midorima have been the 'coziest' in their youth, if that's even remotely the appropriate word, the former has had a special, untouchable connection with Kuroko since he laid eyes on him and saw potential. "Seriously! There's something weird about how Akashicchi can read your weird interpretation!"  
  
"That's not very nice to say, Kise-kun. I thought we were friends."  
  
"I've literally been calling you my friend all this time and you've always said no!"

Kuroko winds his arm again.

"Film." Seijuurou says.

Kuroko nods, holds up a finger.

"One word."

Kuroko nods, sticks his foot out and shakes it hysterically from the ankle.

Midorima squints, unable to see any sense in the movement. "Are you experiencing a seizure?"

Kise gasps, "Toy Story—ack! Aominecchi!"

Aomine had nudged him with the tip of his foot, "Shut up, it's for  _Tetsu's teammate_  to guess!

"But I know it! It's when Woody says there's a snake in his boot! Right?!  
  
"Kise-chin, Kuro-chin's acting out the title, not a scene." Murasakibara says. "It's a good thing you're pretty."  
  
"Ah, did you guys hear?! Murasakibaracchi called me pretty!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that was meant as a compliment." Seijuuro mentions, eyes still on his partner's foot. He doesn't need much time, the answer already clear to him, Kuroko and the simplicity of it an advantageous factor. "Footloose."

Kuroko's foot ceases and settles down, "I'm impressed, that was a tough one."  
  
"Wait," Midorima says. "Kuroko said it was one word but foot and loose are two."  
  
"They're connected for the title, Midorima-kun."

"That's not how it works." Midorima can't believe the turn of events. That Kuroko, as he admitted earlier, can hardly remember the rules of the game yet has managed to secure a solid two score streak with Seijuurou. It's just like him. "Then again, your sign is first place today. But I refuse to play under the circumstances." The circumstances being that Seijuurou and Kuroko are weirdly synced, leaving the rest of them with little chance. And Midorima's odds today aren't good.

"Yeah, this is boring. And I can't be bothered to move." adds Murasakibara, comfortable with lying on the couch, his head in his hand, satisfied with his usual manor of taking it easy.

"Fine." Seijuurou says. "Let's move on to the next game. Pictionary."

Although none of them are particularly talented with a pen or paintbrush, they agree it seems fairly easier having to guess a drawing than competing against the unconventional movement of Kuroko's body parts (plus, his and Seijuurou's synced minds make the rest of them feel like they're on a separate wavelength. Or planet!).  
  
"Kise, the fuck is that?" Aomine asks, staring tiredly at the whiteboard that had been brought in from the study room. (Yes, the Akashi's have an actual whiteboard in their home with markers and everything).

Kise turns from the board with a sore pout. Aomine hadn't been bothering to guess properly the whole time he was drawing it, and now their two minutes are up. "It's obviously a rabbit!"  
  
They all collectively tilt their heads and continue staring at the long sheet of paper with Kise's drawing on.  
  
"It's not abstract!"  
  
"Just abnormal." Seijuuro says.  
  
"Akashicchi! God, you guys! It's a bunny!"  
  
"It looks like a bowling pin with wings." Muraskibara says.

The game moves on to the next and final team of Midorima, who takes up the role as the artist, and Murasakibara, who's still no more interested in playing the games than he would be with anything else.  
  
"It's a cookie." Murasakibara says early on before the drawing is finished.  
  
"No." Midiorima keeps drawing the curve of his circular image on the board then starts dotting it lightly. The furious but purposely placed taps are an indication to the headache he knows is on its way.  
  
"It's a _chocolate-chip_  cookie."  
  
" _No_."  
  
" _Double_ chocolate chip cookie."  
  
"Murasakibara, aren't you listening?" Midorima draws to curves on the circle at its edge. "Think carefully and look closer at—"  
  
"Double chocolate-chip, _gluten-free_ cookie."  
  
Midorima's last nerve runs out as he scrapes a curved line under the circle, completing. He caps the marker and no one says a word.  
  
Then, innocently, Kuroko asks, "Is it a double chocolate-chip gluten free cookie...dunked in a glass of cold milk?"  
  
"Kuroko, _don't_ mock me."  
  
"I'm not. Milk makes it better but sometimes cookies are tastier on their own."  
  
"BASKETBALL!" Midiorima slaps the board and it rattles on its legs. Everyone's eyes are on it, then they scroll back up to the furious guest. "IT'S A BASKETBALL, FOOLS! LOOK, THIS IS MY SHOT GOING IN TO THE BASKET!"  
  
"Midorimacchi, your drawing's more simplistic than we expected."  
  
"Obviously not simplistic enough for you, Kise."

"Hey!"  
  
Seijuuro starts nit-picking, unaccepting of his and Kuroko's loss. "Where's the stand?"  
  
"It's a wall basket."  
  
"Where are the threads of the net?"  
  
"I wasn't convinced that one of you wouldn't call it a hairbrush."  
  
"It was a very nice try, Midorima-kun."  
  
"Shut up, Kuroko. You and the results of this game are beyond standard comprehension."  
  
"I know you're upset about no one guessing your chocolate-chip cookie, so I'm not offended."  
  
Midiorima glares, " _Kuroko_..."  
  
"Sorry. I meant your double chocolate-chip gluten free cookie."  
  
Midiorima sighs.  
  
"In a glass of cold milk."

Midorima, tight-lipped, says, "Someone start the next game before I kill this fool."

"Okay." Aomine yawns in to his palm, then starts the titular game with his question, "Who's most likely to beat me in one on one?"  
  
"Kagami-kun." Kuroko says confidently. "We beat you before."  
  
"It has to be one of us here, Tetsu."  
  
"Oh, well then Akashi-kun has a decent chance but I'd still place my bets on Kise-kun."  
  
Kise lights up like Christmas, leaping over to pull Kuroko in to his arms and place a big kiss on his cheek with a 'mwah' sound. "Kurokocchi, I love you!"  
  
"I'd have a _decent_ chance?" Seijuurou repeats, perturbed. "You seem to have forgotten what I'm capable of, Kuroko. Perhaps a reminder match is in order."  
  
"Not at all. Akashi-kun is very strong."  
  
"My turn!" Kise's arm goes up too high in excitement. "Who's most likely to throw a tantrum when they don't get their way?"  
  
"Kise-chin, it gets boring when you talk about yourself."  
  
"But I handle things way better than Akashicchi! And Midorimacchi who depends on random objects to have good luck! He guy won't even go outside if there's a black cat in the way!" He gets a light but irritated scolding from the bescpatled man telling him not to underestimate the universe's powers. "Fine. Then which one of us is most likely to date first?"

"Idiot, you've already had a girlfriend." Aomine reminds him.  
  
"She doesn't count. She wanted me only for my good looks."  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"So mean!"  
  
"Akashi-kun." Kuroko chooses. "I remember when we were at Teiko how all the girls kept calling him 'Akashi-sama' because of how kind, attractive and popular he was."  
  
Kise laughs, "Akashi-sama?! No way!" He grins at Seijuurou, "I bet he's embarrassed about it now!"  
  
Seijuurou must be because he deflects it by answering the initial question, "The first couple in our group might easily be Kuroko and Momoi."  
  
But Kuroko thinks, "Doesn't Kise-kun have a lot of fans? Have any of them approached you in such a way?"  
  
Kise groans "Are you kidding? As soon as they walk up to me, they give me compliments about my face. 'Kise, you're so handsome!' and 'Kise, I can't believe a hottie like you is single!'"  
  
Aomine snorts, "I can with how much you talk about yourself."  
  
"Can the Kise-bashing stop now finally?!"  
  
Seijuurou, fond of their banter, says, "Tradition can’t be broken just like that, I’m afraid.”  
  
Aomime looks to Midiorima, "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Midiorima deadpans. "Surely you don't think me a simpleton who can succumb to the ridiculous nature of love. I dedicate my valuable time to practicing my shots.”  
  
"Eh, really? But you're always with Taka-chin." Murasakibara points out, "He drives you everywhere and even picks up your weird horoscope crap."  
  
"The lucky items of the day are not 'weird crap!'"  
  
Silence.  
  
Midorima scans their focused faces softening warmly, "Why are you looking at me like that and etcetera?"  
  
Aomime stares, "You didn't hear yourself?!"  
  
"Ahhh, so it's Mido-chin then."  
  
"I guess even Midorimacchi isn't immune to those kind of feelings huh?"

"Stop." Midorima says.  
  
"Congratulations, Midiorima."  
  
"Yes, congrats, Midiorima-kun."

Midorima turns for the door, "I'm leaving."

Kuroko turns around to peek over the couch, watching him step in to his shoes, "The stores will be closed by now, Midorima-kun. You'll have to settle your craving for milk and cookies tomorrow." He ducks down at the oncoming pen marker chucked at his head before Midorima leaves in a huff.

"Nutcase." Aomine says.

"Mido-chin must be really pissed." Murasakibara comments. Coming from him, everyone's surprised since he's prone to act childishly and for much more trivial matters.

Seijuurou sighs, "He can be sensitive, that one."

"Pot." Kise coughs. "Kettle." he coughs again.

Kuroko nods, "Yeah, his craving for cookies must be really strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .*I'm sure Midorima's cookie looked tasty ~~even though it wasn't a cookie.~~
> 
> Have I ever really played Charades? Not really. So did I bother to look up the rules? Also no. Did I think it'd be funnier this way? Unfortunately, a little bit.


End file.
